List of Freezing Manga Story Arcs
The following is a list of story arcs from the Freezing manga. Main Arcs The main story arcs of Freezing. 'Introductory Arc' *Spans through chapters 1–4 Summary Kazuya Aoi arrives in West Genetics to follow in the legacy of his late yet famous Pandora, Kazuha Aoi. He arrives just in the middle of the 2nd Years' Carnival. He sees Satellizer L. Bridget and mistakes her for his sister. His disturbance allows Ganessa Roland to attack thus winning the rank of number one. Kazuya is greeted and welcomed by Chiffon Fairchild and Sister Margaret. Kazuya and Chiffon see Satellizer and Ganessa fighting again. Both girls use Pandora Mode but the fight is stopped by Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz. Kazuya plans to apologize to Satellizer but Miyabi Kannazuki intends to add Kazuya to her entourage of Limiters. Kazuya sees Satellizer the next day and follows her to the rook. Kazuya offers to be her Limiter but Miyabi interrupts and makes her intentions known about making Kazuya her Limiter. Kazuya refuses her offer, angering the 3rd Year Pandora. Satellizer defends the new Limiter but Miyabi beats her and has her Limiters harass her. This enrages Satellizer, causing her to beat Miyabi's Limiters and severely wounding Miyabi. Chiffon orders Satellizer to stop. Miyabi is given medical attention and Chiffon warns Kazuya that the 3rd Years won't accept Satellizer's action. 'Third-Year Punishment Arc' *Spans through chapters 5–9 Summary Satellizer fights Ingrid, trying to attack her at a time where her Limiter is not present (in her dorm). Ingrid outclasses Satellizer in both speed and strength and almost defeats Satellizer until Kazuya interferes with his powerful freezing. In this arc, Hiiragi recounts the 9th Nova clash and how Marine, Ingrid's very close friend, died to a type S Nova when she ordered the 1st year Pandora and their Limiters to flee while she bought time. After this occurrence, Ingrid rigorously enforces rules because she believed Marine died due to the 1st years breaking ranks and abandoning Marine. Kazuya tells Ingrid that Marine's sacrifice was not made in vain, and that it was an honourable death that any Pandora could wish for. Ingrid eventually comes to the same conclusion and stops fighting. 'Rana Introductory Arc' *Spans through chapters 10–14 Summary 'Third-Year Retaliation Arc' *Spans through chapters 15–23 Summary '10th Nova Clash Arc' *Spans through chapters 25–37 Summary 'Siblings Arc' *Spans through chapters 39–50 Summary 'E-Pandora Project Arc' *Spans through chapters 51–68 Summary 'E-Pandora Rebellion Arc' *Spans through chapters 69–81 Summary '11th Nova Clash Arc' *Spans through chapters 82 – 92 Summary Amelia is enraged when she discovers that Scarlett Ohara used the E-Pandora project simply as a means to further her research of Maria Lancelot's genetic map. Her emotions cause her to fully Nova-fie; she becomes an unknown Nova type and absorbs Ohara's developing Maria clones. Amelia (Nova form) emits physic waves that cause Pandora with high stigmata compatibility rates to Nova-fie, with two fully Chevalier Pandora also fully Nova-fied. A resulting fight occurs between the Pandora of Alaska base and the three Nova forms. The Nova forms deploy Nova-fied Pandora (over 70 forms) and attempt to destroy Alaska base's solar generator. The Pandora, which include prominent Pandora from the Chevalier as well as the Genetics students try to stop them. In the meanwhile, Satellizer and Rana, now under the influence of Amelia (Nova form) continue to fight Chiffon. Eugene, Chiffon's Limiter, tells Kazuya to communicate with the two through Ereinbar Set. Kazuya manages to do so and breaks the two out of their trance. The 3 Pandora and the two Limiters then confront the unknown Nova type, Amelia, as they are the only people that stand between her and the generator. Chiffon opens her eyes to us for the first time, showing an uneven line that runs down her pupils, similar to what was seen in the Maria clones. Chiffon demonstrates her true abilities as she is capable of levitating, deflecting the feared particle beams, and utilizing particle beams of her own. Her Illusion Turn completely negates Amelia's(Nova form) attacks. Chiffon ,however, senses Amelia's rage from within the Nova form. She telepathically communicates with her to convince her to forgive the Chevalier for manipulating and using the E-Pandora. She fails, and Amelia causes her Nova form to collapse into a sphere shape and prime to detonate. Although Aoi Gengo orders all personnel into underground bunkers, the explosion happens too quickly. Chiffon absorbs the energy of the blast, but her body disintegrates as a result. She says farewell to her fellow Pandora and silently tells Ticy that she will be the best suited to succeed her as President. This arc features prominent Pandora such as Su-Na Lee, Roxanne Elipton, and the "Monster" Chiffon Fairchild. 'Student Presidency Duel Arc' *Spans through chapters 93 – 96 Summary 'Valkyrie Arc' *'From chapter 97 - Ongoing' Non-Arcs: Filler and Interlude chapters The fillers that interrupt arcs and the interludes between arcs. 'Interlude: "Conclusion"' *Chapter 24 'Interlude: "Dinner Party"' *Chapter 38 'Filler: "Forget That; Let's Play Soccer"' *Chapter 52 Elizabeth arranges a game of soccer with 3rd year Pandoras and underclassmen Pandoras. The friendly does not go as planned, and ends up in a strip fight, where Rana and Elizabeth strip opposing players to gain an advantage. 'Filler: "Those Who Make The Rules"' *Volume 10 Omake Chapter :Side Story Starts in the first carnival for first years, when Elizabeth Mably, Marin Maxwell, Arnett McMillan entered West Genetics, focusing on Elizabeth and Arnett and the aftermath of the Carnival. Ends with the introduction of Chiffon Fairchild, arriving a week late to school, a direct prequel to Freezing: First Chronicles. Shows that Arnett was a sadistic person, who was only friendly with Marin, and who came in second in the Carnival, to Elizabeth. Her hatred for the girls of privilege lead to a beating by older students for disobeying a military command. Elizabeth when trying to intervene, is beaten for the same reason, as she tried to use her name to stop it. References See also * List of Freezing Anime Story Arcs * Freezing spin-off manga story arcs ** Chiffon Fairchild Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 0: Freezing: First Chronicle) ** Aoi Kazuha Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 1) ** Arnett McMillan Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 2) Category:Synopsis Category:Browse Category:Manga